One-Shots Of Sherlock!
by rebel angel92
Summary: A bunch of One-Shots of Mary, John, Sherlock, and A baby! How do you think sherlocks going to handle it?


Sherlock wasn't quite use to his house being empty. He was use to John sitting in his chair or at the computer talking about finding a case.

So when Mary showed up at the door, I was happy (though I wouldn't show it) to have some company.

Mary was heavily pregnant, 8 months along, so it was hard for her to get up and down. I helped her sit down on the couch.

"Mary, Tell me you didn't walk all the way here?" I asked.

"No I took a taxi and then walked from the taxi to up here. So calm down Sherlock" she said just smiling.  
"Calm? I'm calm" I said turning around to see Mrs. Hudson coming in the door with a platter with two cups and tea pot.

She sat it down on the coffee table, "so Mary How's the baby?" She asked.

"Kicks like crazy." She said.

Mrs. Hudson clapped her hand together," I can't wait. A baby"

I went back into the kitchen where I was messing with stuff on the table and Mrs. Hudson came in behind me.

"Sherlock I really wish you wouldn't use the kitchen as a lab" she asked me.

"Mrs. Hudson it's either here or the living room" I said to her, she gave a small nodded of her head.

"I'd rather if be in here instead of the living room" she said popping around the corner and out of the apartment.

"Mrs. Hudson seems to be taking good care of you, Sher" Mary said coming into the kitchen.

"Other than her taking my heads that I put in the fridge out, yes she is" I said.

Mary laughed at Sherlock's only complain, then she went a sat back down on the couch.

I walk into the living room and sat down in my favorite chair.

Mary fell asleep shortly after that with me playing the violin.

Two hours after she fell asleep she was awoken with a sharp pain in her side, she thought it was nothing so she got up and went to the bathroom; I was still playing the violin.

She got halfway down the hallway when another sharp pain in her left side she reached out and grab the wall to steady herself

Mary made it to the bathroom before another sharp pain hit her side.

"Sherlock! It's time!" Mary yelled when a contraction hit me.

I stop playing the violin and came walking down the hall.

I stood there for a minute or two not sure what to do. "Sherlock snap out of it" she said though gritted teeth

Mary waved her hand in front of my face and I still didn't move.

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes! Earth to Sherlock" she said as another contraction hit.

I finally came to and helped Mary out of the bathroom, "we need to get to the hospital" she said.

I help her down the stairs and called a taxi, "someone has to call john" she said as another contraction hit her.

They were coming every ten minutes now, which means that it wouldn't be long for before the baby would be born.

I pulled out my mobile phone as soon as we got into the taxi and called John.

"John meet use at the hospital Mary has going into labor" I said into his voicemail when he didn't answer phone.

"I called him. He didn't pick up so I left a voicemail." I said to Mary as another contraction hit.

Mary was still gripping my arm when we pulled up to the hospital, I help her out of the taxi and into the lobby of the hospital.

"Help this woman is in labor!" I yelled and one of the nurses ran to help us.

They got Mary into a wheelchair before handing me a clipboard, "sir I need you to fill out your wife's information"

"I'm not her husband. I'm the friend of her husband, who should be on his way soon" I said looking down the clipboard.

"Well sir fill out what you can then and then when her husband gets here, he can fill out the rest" she said pushing Mary away from me.

"Can I be with her? Just until the dad gets here?" I asked.

The nurse nodded her head and I walked along as they wheeled Mary into the room.

They helped her onto the bed and waited for the doctor to come in.

Mary grabbed my hand and squeezed as another contraction hit.

I don't know who screamed worse, Mary or I; it felt like she broke my hand.

The doctor came in after the nurse offer me ice for my hand.

"Mrs. Watson I need to see how far you have dilated" he said lifting up the sheet to look.

Minutes later , he came back from under the sheet,"alright Mrs. Watson, it would seem that you are about 8 centimeters dilated; We have to wait until your ten before you can push but don't fret dear I'll be back shortly to check you again." He said before standing and walking out the room.

"Sherlock, try john again. Please." Mary said with sad eyes. She was afraid that John was going to miss their baby's birth.

I walked out of the room and called john again; this time he picked up the phone.

"Hey Sherlock. What's up?" He asked.

"Did you not get my voicemail?" I asked pacing the floor in front of the door.

"No is everything okay?" he asked sounding panicky

"Everything fine just your wife has gone into labor" I said with a smirk on my face.

"What?! I'm on my way" he said moving papers around on the desk.

I hung up and walked back into the room with Mary and the nurse.

I gave her a smirk, "He's on his way" I told her.

She smiled then stopped when another contraction hit, she grabbed my hand and squeezed it as hard as she could.

By the doctor came back in, John was standing by Mary's side and Sherlock was icing his hand outside in the hallway.

"Alright Mrs. Watson time to check again" the doctor said lifting the sheet.

"Mrs. Watson you are fully 10 centimeters; It's time to push" the doctor said.

I sat outside waiting for the cry of a newborn, Mary yelled as she pushes. John turns red as she squeezed his hand.

Then the yelling stopped and the cries of a newborn enter the room.

John and Mary started crying and I waiting at the door until it was okay for me to come in.

Ten minutes later, I was allowed to come in.

Mary was holding the bright pink bundle of joy.

"Sherlock I would like you to meet Marie Sherlock Watson" john said smiling.

I was surprised, "you gave her my name?"I asked.

"Yes we did because without you this beautiful little girl wouldn't be here. Do you want to hold her?" Mary said.

Sherlock shook his head but john picked up the little girl from Mary's arms and said, "come on Sherlock, she won't bite." He said

"Marie this is your wonderful uncle Sherlock" he said to the baby and put her in my arms.

"I'm scared" was all I said and then she opened her eyes and stared at me.

I just stared into my niece's eyes and then said, "she has your eyes Mary."

John smiles because he knew that no matter how scared he was, Sherlock had his heart stolen by the little girl.


End file.
